Viva La WHATT?
by Aerosyne
Summary: Nineteen year old Bonnie was thrown under the bus after her parent's sudden and tragic death. The opportunity of a lifetime, and her dream career, are tossed at her feet for her to take. Her journey, starts now. Based in the Jackass setting, before Ryan Dunn's death, until later on Bam/OC More will be added later Read and Review :3


**HI. No, I didn't abandon Untitled Fic, but I'm on a Jackass fix, and I felt like if I left my daydream where it was, I'd loose it D: The chapters will be named by the song I'm listening to when I finish each chapter. The character Bonnie, is based off of myself, except a bit older, and a little bit different appearance wise (TEENY TINY). Critique, as long as it's constructive, is welcomed. R&R c:**

* * *

Life for 23 year old Bonnie Norton never went how she wanted it.

Except, that chaos is what she loved most.

An annoying ring signaled for the second time and I groaned, becoming annoyed that as soon as my parents left, the house was bombarded by people calling.

"If this is another god damn telemarketer, I will scream" I groaned, noting that it was the 3rd call, if it happened to be a telemarketer. Those damn 1-800 numbers never stopped.

I made my way over to the small glass table, and answered it on the 4th ring, fairly annoyed, but keeping it pleasant because the number was one I didn't recognize.

"Hello? Is this the Norton household?" A kind, feminine voice asked, but I could hear slight sadness in it. My brows furrowed slightly, confused.

"Uhm.. Yeah, who is this?" I asked, wanting to know what was going on, and who this person was. The tone of her voice was what worried me most, because if it had been a simple, cheerly lady on the other end, I'd have hung up.

"My name is Jeanne, and I'm a nurse at Jacksonville County Hospital, Are you perhaps Bonnie Lampton?" She asked, her tone slightly rushed. Immediately, I paniced. My paranoia set in and I thought of the worst case scenario. I answered her cautiously, wary of what she might tell me.

"Norton, but yes, that's me. That was my old last name… Did something happen?"

It took her a moment to answer after a deep breath " Dear, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it seems as though your legal guardians, Kevin and Susan Norton had gotten in a car accident, just off of route 95 near Jacksonville. They died on impact.." She finished solemnly. I could feel my throat constrict, and water pool into my blue/gray eyes.

"This has to be some sick joke, right? They promised me they'd get there fine and they would call me when they got to their retirement home!" I whined, pleaded, hoping it was a mistake, that they weren't my parents.

Jeanne sighed slowly, and it settled in like a sickness, heavy in my gut. "I'm so sorry, miss."

I choked a sob, and told her I had to go. I quickly ran into my new room, where my parents moved out of, and I moved into. I flopped heavily onto the comforter, my head buried into the pillows as I wailed, unable to contain it. I could feel the bed move as my body jerked from the quick inhales I took.

Memi and Kevin promised me that they would call when they got to the retirement home in Florida. They promised they'd be fine. I should have asked them to take a plane, rather than drive. They were so close!

Sniffling, I went over to grab my phone, dubbed Stephano when I was a few years younger. Looking blearily through the contacts, I found my mom's number, and called her to tell her the news.

She picked up on the 2nd ring, sounding cheery. It made my stomach turn. "Hey Pumpkin!" she chirped.

"Mom… Memi and Kevin… They got in a car crash on their way to Florida, they're dead" I whined, my voice keening in a high whisper. An audible gasp of shock passed through the receiver, and I looked down to the hardwood floors of my room.

"Are you sure, hunny?" She asked, sounding hopeful, but sorrowful at the same time.

"Yeah.." My voice cracked. "I got a call from a nurse from Jacksonville…"

"Bonnie, if you want to come live with us, you're definitely welcomed.. If you don't want to live alone or can't pay for it.." My mom asked, but I knew she couldn't afford another mouth to feed, and I didn't want to have to live off of anyone..

"No, mom… I'm gonna go to work in boston. Memi left her car, I have to get all their paper work, so I can put the car and my name, and then start working on finding a job.. Oh god, how am I going to pay for the my online college?!" My paranoia crept back up, and my mind started racing, thinking of the things I needed to do, and what I needed, wanted. I still hadn't even grasped the fact that they were gone for good. Not completely.

"Oh hunny, please, slow down. You don't need to do it all now. Work on getting a job, you can use Memi's car even if it isn't in your name until you can afford insurance. I'll see if I can start saving up to help you with college until you can pay for it yourself. You only have two semesters to go. Try and work double time at the salon.." She started listing off things, and I grabbed a mechanical pencil to write the all down, before sighing/

"Thank you, mom. I'll call you if I need anything.." I hung up, not wanting to talk to anyone anymore. I had a decent amount of money. Enough to shop for groceries, they left money for the rent for 4 months, so I didn't have to worry about that just yet. At only 19, the death of my grandparents was devastating, and eventually, I knew I'd cave.

**Two months later.**

The first month after my grandparent's death, I succumbed to alcohol, even though being an alcoholic was in my blood, despite never drinking a drop before. I binged for days, until I ran out, but I was too drunk to get anymore.

By Sunday, the second of October, I was sober, but sick as a dog. My normally nice, blonde, scene-styled hair was ratty, curled and greasy as all hell. I had no makeup on, with bags under my eyes. I felt 30, rather than 19. I decided to stop, I needed to move on. I spent the rest of October getting better, staying sober. I decided to cut my college degree in art short, needing the money to be able to keep my house. When I told my mom, she sounded sad, but agreed nontheless.

I started working in Boston as an apprentice tattoo-artist, quickly getting better. I had my own clients that loved me, and I was on the fast lane to recovery, but the wounds still stung.

Ever since I was 13, I had been making videos on a site called Youtube, and I was very popular. At age 18, I had 600,000 subscribers, who all wished me luck when they found out what happened to my grandparents. I still made videos, but sparce. It was stuck between the Hair Salon I worked at, and the Tattoo parlor. When I saved up enough side money, with some to spare, I indulged myself, and bought my favorite movie of all time, Jackass. I adored that movie, even though everyone always complained that my sense of humor was too sexual and boyish, despite being a girl. If I wasn't at work, or shopping for groceries, I was at home doing paperwork, or watching Jackass, among other movies that fell into the same category.

Sitting at my desk, hunched over and scribbling furiously over the paperwork, I grumbled at the effort. I wanted to treat myself tonight, with the pretty decent amount of left over money that could be used on myself. I decided I knew what I wanted, and pushed away from the desk, bringing my arms up and stretching languidly. Grabbing stephano, my phone which I still had, I scrolled thru the contacts until I saw someone I truly liked hanging out with, who lived in the area, my best friend Stephanie.

She picked up on the 3rd ring, no one immediately answers.. Ever.

"Hey Stephanayyyyy" I Chuckled, using the slang nickname for her.

"Hey Bonayyyyyy" She laughed along, using her own nickname for me, before asking "What's up?"

I smiled at my laptop, waiting for the picture to print.

"You're the only person into this stuff that I like hanging out withhh, so I thought that it would be hella fun to treat ourselves, now that we can without getting yelled at… Wanna come and get a tattoo with me? Oh, and maybe a piercing too? I have a fuckton of money because I've been working so much for the past couple of months, so if you don't have enough but know what you want, I could pay for it. Otherwise it'd just sit there." I rambled, and I knew it. I over-explained.. And I knew it.

"Seriously?" She asked, almost shocked. She knew I was a wuss when it came to tattoo's, but I wanted to get something meaningful. While I thought, I ran over to my old room on the other side of the house, my socks slipping slightly. I ripped two pages off of my wall from 8th grade. Both had drawings of all the piercing and tattoos I wanted, with a meaning to each. She finally answered "HELL YEAH BROO. I have money to get one, but I always wanted someone to go with. What kind of tattoo do you want, OH, and when are we going? Tonight'd be dope." I knew she'd be stoked, and I chuckled, looking through the pictures I drew as a budding artist back in my younger teenage days.

"Aha, well, I definitely want to go tonight, soon. You should come over so we can plan what we want. I'll drive us there. We can go to my place, lots of talented artists. But we could go to that place in the mall for the piercing, they do it really good. That's where I got my industrial in 9th grade!" I was so excited. I loved my grandparents, but they were hard-asses about piercing and tattoos, even though my grandfather had two. So, in their memory, and to piss their spirits off, because I was always harassing them, like my celeb Crush, Bam Margera did to Ape and Phil. I was going to get the date of their death, and their initials in cursive, on my ribcage, under my left boob. And then, for a piercing, I was going to get a tongue piercing, to REALLY piss them off. I snickered as Stephanie squealed and I heard a door shut from the other line

"I'LL BE THERE IN 10!" She yelled, hanging up. I leaning back and started howling in laughter, feeling like a kid in a candy store.

Then I remembered I had to tell someone in the parlor that I'd be there with a friend.

I called up my good friend, mentor, and fellow tattoo-artist, Tera, sneakily hoping I'd get a discount.

"Terrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa" I groaned when she picked up, but a smile replaced it immediately as I waited for her.

"Bonerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrr" She snickered, using my inappropriate nickname. "What's up, chicka?" she asked, curious of course.

"Me and a good friend of mine are planning on getting tattoos and piercing tonight! And We're gonna come to the shop for the tattoos, but we're gonna stop at a local mall for the piercing. Can you put a spot in for like.. 9pm tonight? Or is it taken? I don't remember" I snickered. But really hoped it wasn't.

I could hear rustling, like papers and such as Tera searched around for the schedule. "Uhh… lemme see… OH, Nope, I'm actually open for then, and for the rest of the night! You're in luck." She laughed heartily on the other end, a legitimate laugh, and I could help but snigger along too.

"Alright, I'll call you when we get finished with the piercing, uhm, don't mind a large lisp or not being able to talk at all from me." I warned her, and she laughed. I hung up, and spun around in my seat, waiting for Stephanie to arrive.

I heard a knock at my back door, the one I use, and I smirked. Jumping up, I ran out into the kitchen and to the back door, opening it and being greeted with a large hug from my taller, Portuguese friend.

"STEPHANAYYYY"

"BONAYYYYYY" We squealed at the same time, while I tugged her inside, closing the door behind her. I looked her over and nodded.

"Ghetto as ever, Steph" I joked, snorting with humor before running back to my room, her footsteps following behind me.

" You wound me so!" She whined. I laughed. In all honestly, I liked her style, she could pull it off. She was tall, and skinny, with long, normally straight dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She was really pale, even though her parents were both pretty tan. She wore a form fitting black v-neck t-shirt under a plain black and pink Love Pink hoodie. Simple, dark gray wash skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of black on pink Jordans. I smiled.

"Just kiddin' pastey, ya' look great" She smiled back, and looked me over. I hissed "Nurrr brah, I haven't changed yet. I gotta do that. But go surf around for a good tattoo design, and figure out what piercing you want. I might take a while. THE APPOINTMENT IS AT 9 FOR THE TATTOOS" I yelled from across the house, having already walked the small distance. I pulled open my drawers, which I kept in my old room, a small, long, closet like space, and started digging around for something awesome to wear. I picked out a tube-top bra like thing, black in color, and flung it to the side, near the entry way, before looking for a shirt. I pulled out a pretty, huge armpit missing area shirt thing, with the Monster logo in light purple on the front, whereas the rest was an extremely light, almost white blue color. The black on the bra thing, matches the black outlining of the logo, so I didn't have to worry about that. Shoving that drawer closed, I opened the one below it, and immediately snatched out my favorite pair of all black, ripped to shreds, skinny jeans. I Started getting changed, and quickly looked myself over in the full length mirror. I looked awesome. Grabbing a simple, black flatback hat, I slipped it on and fiddled with my hair and makeup for a minute before skipping out, bending down outside of my room to get my all black Vans.

I slipped them on and walked back into my room to find Stephanie sitting and ready to go.

"You good?" she asked, with a smirk.

I snickered back and grinned. " Hell jah, brah"

"Rhyming swag!"

"Dude, Steph… No."

"Aww"

I laughed hard, and we both walked out of the door, to my big, champagne colored 4runner. It was my grandmothers, but with some help it was mine. We both hopped in, and I started the engine. Stephanie clicked the radio on, and I shook my head. "No Austin Carlile today, Steph?" And she gasped, and turned it back to the CD. Immediately, halfway through, Seven Thousand Miles For What came on, and we started jamming as I drove down the street, taking turns singing the regular parts. I mouthed the screaming, which Stephanie found hysterical.

After arriving at the mall, we walked straight to the place. They knew me hear, because I had my ears pierced up and down. I had one scaffold/industrial on my right ear, I had a tragus on each, I had 3 cartilage on my left, and double lobe on both.

"Hey Mary" I greeted, and the petite, Indian looking woman smiled at me.

"Hey Bonnie. What can we do for you today?"

I smirked, before taking a look at my companion, Stephanie. "Tell her what you want."

Stephanie jumped up and down for a moment, super excited. "Can I get snake-bites, please?"

Mary snickered and nodded, grabbing the forums and circling what needed to be filled out, before asking for Stephanie's ID in exchange.

"And how about you, Bonnie?" She asked me, and I cracked a big grin.

"I'd like my tongue pierced, yeh."

"Ohh, going wild!" Stephanie chimed in, and I burst out laughing. Mary gave me the papers, but didn't ask for my ID, because we knew each other enough and she knew I was well over 16 years of age. I filled out the paperwork. No allergies, no meds, no infections, blah blah blah. Once everything was finished, John, the person who does the piercing, came out, and noticed us.

"John!" I waved frantically, happy to see him. He waved back and started laughing. She handed him the paperwork, and he ushered us to the back, where the magic happens, if you know what I mean.

"Who first?" He asked, looking at us both. It was kind of awkward, cause there I was, 5'1, and Stephanie had grown to 5'6 soon after we started high school. Leaving me short, all alone.

"Stephanie can" I volunteered her, with a giggle. She groaned, and he told her what to do while getting ready. I zoned out the rest, until she asked me to hold her hand. I went over to the other side, where he wasn't working, and grasped her hand firmly. THEN I legitimately zoned out.

I blinked after a few moments, realizing he said done. Looking down, I smirked.

"That looks awesome, Steph!" I complimented, being serious. They looked badass on her. I was excited, yet scared.

"You're turn, Bonnie" He laughed, and I sighed as Stephanie sat up and walked over to look at herself.

Sitting down, I stuck my tongue out and pointed at it. "Tongue"

He laughed a little, and grabbed the dye that was used to show where he was going to pierce. Looking my tongue up and down, moving it around before placing the dot, he showed me, and I nodded, happy with the placing. He knew me, and knew that I zoned out after that, so he talked to Stephanie wile he got ready, placing a clamp around the area and getting the needle and jewelry out. Before I knew it, "Breathe in…. Let it out" and a sharp pain along my tongue.

"ahhh" I said, which was meant to be 'ow' but, my tongue was kind of, stuck. A couple clipping noises, and a sting, and then he started moving something around on my tongue, which I guessed was the ball to hold it on.

"You're done! You did great, both of you." He said, smirking. I smiled back, pulling my tongue awkwardly back into my mouth, with the long bar giving me a bit of trouble. He explained the cleaning process, what I can eat and can't eat for the first week or so, and so on. I paid attention, and got two bottles of salt water to clean it, and some pocket guides to take care of them. We left the mall, happy.

When we got back in the car, I refused to talk, even though Steph kept trying to get me too.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnn, you have to talk some time" I shook my head.

"Pleasseeeee, I wannna hear your lisp!" Again, a shake.

I seriously didn't even think I COULD talk. It didn't hurt that bad, but the bar was just impossible to talk with, and my tongue was starting to swell.

Going into Boston wasn't that bad, considering it was later. I was mainly worried about drunk drivers, considering it was Friday. A pang went through my chest at the thought, and I cringed before shaking my head.

"We're almoth thurr" I said, lispy as shit, and annoyed with that fact.

Stephanie started DYING laughing, hysterical. It looked like she was having a seizure.

"Kay brah, cloth yah mouf" (Close your mouth) I grumbled. It sent her into another peel of laughter.

When we finally pulled up to the shop, I got out of the car, trying to figure out how to say what I wanted without sounding utterly stupid.

I'd type it on Stephano, of course!

We walked in, and heads turned to see who came in. I did my awkward, pedo, finger wave, and grinned a little. Tera swaggered over, and looked at us both before giving me a questioning look.

"I can tell hers are new, I'm Tera by the way, Bonnie's Boss" she said to Stephanie, before looking back at me. "But what did you get pierced?" After she finished, I opened my mouth wide and slipped my tongue out, wiggling it around. She laughed heartily "Dude, that looks awesome on you, but it's going to be hell the first two weeks." She said. Tera had a tongue piercing already, so she was the girl to go to anyways. I elbowed Stephanie, and motioned to Tera.

"Oh, I was thinking of getting a paw-print on my right boob" Stephanie said. I groaned, before chuckling behind my hand. She would. She would..

"And Boner?" Tera asked me, and I looked back at her before taking out Stephano. I typed out - _I want 8/2/06 in cursive, with my grandparent's initials, SN and KN above it. I'll show you around where. Do whatever you like. -_

She nodded, smiling at me "Sweeeeet. Alright, I'll do the boob first, then the date." I sat down near the station and simply watched. It took her about an hour or so to finish Stephanie's. I stood up and pulled my shirt up when Tera was looking, pointing to the left side of my ribcage. She winced "That's going to hurt, but it'll be really pretty." She smiled, and I smiled back, laying down while she got ready, with my shirt hiked up.

She was right, it fucking KILLED. Not as much as the secret rose bush tattoo on my back though. Was going to go in next year to get the next rose added on. That hurt, a lot.

But, it was the start of my new future. Two weeks later, I got a very unexpected call.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all know, this is really just for MY pleasure, not to like, please anyone. NOT TO BE A BITCH, I PROMISE. But I wanted to get it off my chest, and it's prompting my writing, so hopefully I'll be able to work on Untitled Fic during school. Pleaseee, review. Don't flame, I won't be a nice person. Critique NICELY. Kbye, I lahh chu all c:**


End file.
